


Raven tries a new spell

by Hyper_Kathedral



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Big Ass, Big Balls, Big Cock, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Magic, Porn, Smut, Submission, Weight Gain, almost mind break, big belly, big tits, excessive cum, expansion, hyper, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyper_Kathedral/pseuds/Hyper_Kathedral
Summary: Raven wants to try something new and adventurous in the bedroom and uses magic to get it. With welcome but unexpected results.
Relationships: BBRae, Beastboy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 9





	Raven tries a new spell

Raven leafed through some of the books of her magical library; looking for spells or enchantments to fulfill a deep desire of hers. To let Gar alter and shift his body and indulge some of the darker, filthier and more perverse hungers that simmered within her every day. Gar had been and still was on the fence about using his powers with her during sex, failing to acknowledge how her demonic heritage granted her unique physical attributes and endurance. But she was touched by his concern and tenderness about her body. So, she wanted to use her abilities and skills to give Gar a scenario wherein he didn’t need to worry about her body. Raven had her mind set as she hunted for a giantification or augmentative spell or charm so she could finally take his big, fat horse cock. The idea made her bite her lip as her cunt twitched and grew wetter at the mental image.

Finally finding the collection of runic symbols, the accompanying somatic gestures the base material parts to finalise and cast the spell to augment her own body for the profound perverse delights she intended for both herself and Garfield. Taking a deep breath as she set about performing the spell after calling her lover to their bedroom. "Gar! I need to show you something, I think you will enjoy what I am about to show you." She was giddy as her cunt twitched and eagerly drooled girlcum as she heard a shout from Gar and his footfalls rushing to their room.

Finally, she found the necessary runic sigils, the accompanying somatic form and gesture and the base material components to cast the spell over her own body. Raven wantonly licked her lips as she moved with purpose and prepared to cast her spell; her mind cast to the host of perverse pleasures she was about to experience. Taking a deep breath as she set about performing the spell after calling her lover to their bedroom. "Gar! I need to show you something, I think you will enjoy what I am about to show you." She was beyond giddy as she heard a shout from Gar and his footfalls rushing to their room. Her cunt twitched even more as her nipples grew hard and sensitive.  
"Latumque corpus graue." Raven called out as she performed the spell; the copper disc loaded with autumnal vegetables, spices and lard levitated before her and was engulfed in a deep red flame.  
As Garfield opened the door he saw a strange purple-red smoke encircle and rest upon Raven, dissipating very quickly. “A-are you showing me a magic spell? Like one I can use?” He asked confused and curious at the events unfolding but loving the smell.  
Before Raven could answer his question, she felt a sensation unlike anything she had ever experienced before rocket throughout her entire body. It was hot, incredibly and she could tell she was on the edge of a powerful orgasm. Her eyes closed as she was finally pushed over the edge by her own spell. Girlcum came gushing and wildly squirting from her pussy as she fell against him. Unaware of how her body was expanding or how her leotard put up a woeful defense before bursting wide open. Exposing her newly arcanely altered body to Garfield; jiggling and wobbling wildly in front of a surprised and slack-jawed man.  
“R… Rae what’s going on?” Garfield could only ask awkwardly as his hands groped and touched her body on their own.

It was at his touch and inquiry that the orgasm drunk mind of Raven returned to her and seeing her new form responded in startled and shocked surprise. Raven quickly tried to turn away from him, blushing wildly as her entire being wobbled and jiggled as she attempted futilely to cover her new corpulent shape. 

"Raven?... Why are you hiding your body from me?" Garfield tentatively asked as he took in her altered body as he felt himself stir in his loose boxers. He felt a lump enter his throat and squared his shoulders and spoke his true feelings as he moved to hug her against him. "How did you know I had a deep seated desire to see you in a body like this?" His huskily asked question hung in the air as he took deep breaths of her natural scent and his manhood continued to grow harder in his boxers. The fabric however was stretched and straining against his cock. Garfield nipped at and kissed Raven’s soft and tender neck as he ground against her; with his boxers finally succumbing as his cock flexed and tore through them.  
Raven could feel him, he was hot and felt as hard as iron and seemed almost bigger than normal; despite still being human.  
"I always wanted to fuck you so hard that by the end of it, you were pinned to the bed by your own gravid, jizz-filled womb.” Garfield was letting all of his deep bbw and breeder fetishistic desires flow from his lips as he continued to touch and grope the heftier body Raven now had. Garfield hissed and grunted as he leant forward and claimed Raven’s lips as he instinctively used his powers to increase his own body mass and enlarge his cock and balls.

For Raven, Garfield’s confession rocked through her, leaving her a little stunned but the surprise passed and she was left a moaning and mewling mess as she leant heavily into his touches and gyrations. Her mind started to drift before she felt Gar move and now she was feeling a massive, veiny, hard and hot pressure between her massive fat ass cheeks. As if the Succubus within took control, she began to reflexively hotdog her jade Hercules. “Y-you feel l larger.” She squeaked out as Gar let a deep and harsh growl as he moved to play with her fat tits and fatter belly. Raven could sense that Gar was becoming more and more lost to his own feral lusts and perverse desires; she began to drink this very potent sexual emotional energy to heighten her own sensation and lust.

"I... I can't help but imagine you laden with my litter. Ssstuck on your hands and knees, ready to service, ready to fuck... ready to be bred over and over." Garfield hissed as he accidentally slipped into heat; his mind was only filled with lust and perverse fantasies of breeding and rutting Raven over and over again. He forced Raven to waddle closer to their bed. He could only think of pounding his lover silly, until she couldn't talk sense anymore.

As soon as the lust-filled couple fell onto the bed; Garfield grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheet as his powers rocked through his body, his balls which had become those of a draught horse, gurgled loudly as they became overfilled cumtanks growing to the size of heavy pendulous lawn balls. Gar kissed his way up to Raven’s ear as he massaged and groped her fat body. “Why did you do this for me?” He asked in a deep and masculine voice. He used his horse cock to tease her leaking and soaking wet cunt as he waited for an answer.  
Raven was shaking as all the sensory pleasures coursed through her body, it seemed the spell also magnified her own senses or it could be the ocean of Gar’s internal lust she was drowning in. She found the willpower to answer his question. “I… I did this s-s-sooo you could fff-Fuck me! W w-with a fat… horse cock.” She was moaning like a cheap wanton whore and a brazen sizequeen at just simple teases. Before she could have another thought her lips were captured and she felt his fangs bite against her lips. Pain and pleasure began mingling together and filled the demon-witch’s every thought as she grew more and more submissive and eager to please Gar, who seemed to grow rougher and more dominant with each passing moment.  
"I'll fuck you until I pass out. Until i am bone dry and can't cum anymore. And we won’t be stopping until I’m satisfied.” He spoke in a powerful and even tone, even if an involuntary groan of protest came from him as he lifted his hands from her.  
It still sent tingles through Raven who was sure she was about to cum all over again from hearing him talk so dirty. She felt his massive horse cock move until so it could batter against her tight, hot, wet demon cunt. Raven felt him grip her arms like they were gym equipment, anchoring his new Herculean body behind her corpulent one and hammered himself deep into her.

The experience for Garfield was beyond perfection, he couldn’t think and he didn’t want to think. He only hissed and grunted like a feral beast as he slammed into Raven like she was cheap, full body fleshlight. Loving how his fat balls slapped hard against her body; causing Raven to tighten up with each earth-shattering thrust.  
Raven was lost within the sea of empathic fantasies and perverse hedonism that billowed forth from them both. Her cunt tightening and clenching to milk him as her eyes rolled back into her head as Gar’s fist-sized cockhead battered against her cervix. Her fat tits were beginning to bead with milk as the pleasure started to break her mind.  
Finally, with a mighty thrust against Raven, Gar was able to hammer past her cervix and start fucking the sorceress’s cum-hungry womb.Milk spilled from her tits in massive rivers as her cunt squirted and gushed wildly; it was at this moment the pain and pleasure drunk demoness knew she would be Garfield’s perfect sex pet.

Gar could feel himself slowly getting closer to his orgasm as he grit his teeth and howled. “This is it! Cum on my cock! Be my broodmare of my children!” Garfield's mind was just as lust-addled as he felt Raven constantly cling and clench around him, milking him wildly. Their lust mingling and filling all of their senses, only making Garfield jackhammer Raven even harder. With him striking and spanking her massive ass, belly and tits. Causing streams of milk and girlcum intensely spill from her.

Gar’s fat balls once more churned and gurgled viciously as they tensed, causing him to fire a massive load deep into Raven’s fat cunt. Flooding and inflating her womb with his jelly thick, hot jizz. Raven's magically engorged belly swelled greatly as Garfield kept thrusting into her. The orgasm lasted for several minutes and left Raven a gushing and squirting mess, her face locked in an expression of sheer ecstasy. She had barely held onto her own consciousness as she felt Gar release her arms and grip her cum distended body and flipped her onto her back. Her vision spun for a few moments before her face was smothered in the twitching, hot and soft flesh of Gar’s ballsack. She could feel his newly over-productive balls gurgle and churn as they filled with more cum as she mewled smelling his musk.

“You wanted this Rae, so I won’t stop until your mouth, throat, stomach, cunt, tits and ass are drenched in my seed.” Gar spoke in a deep voice as he felt Raven mewl, kiss and tongue his balls. Making him growl in pleasure as his balls twitched and churned cum as they swelled in size again. After deciding he would take her mouth and throat, he took a step from her and smirked at her disappointed whimper before he slapped her face and mouth with his fat, meaty fuckstick. “Open up so i can flood your stomach.” He commanded as he looked down at Raven.

She eagerly opened her mouth and let Garfield thrust deeply into her waiting, wet hole. She felt him fill and stretch her throat. It was electrifying, indescribable as she felt him grow more aggressive with each thrust. The stretching kept going deeper and deeper; Raven was choking and gagging with each power thrust as she realised what was happening. Gar was fucking her mouth, her throat and now her stomach with powerful and savage thrusts. Her throat bulged to an insane size as tears ran down her face, smearing her makeup as she submitted to her master.  
Gar snarled out. "Throat pussy is sooo.... good! I'll reshape your body for my pleasure. You'll be my perfect thorough-bred cocksleeve!"

The combination of Garfield’s powerful sexual dominance and his lustful and debasing comments finally pushed Raven over the edge as she came hard while she was being skull-fucked all the way down to her stomach. As she released a fountain of girlcum, Gar slammed into her face, his heavy balls slapped against her face as he released a new fountain of jizz into Raven. His cock throbbed and doubled in size, stretching Raven's mouth and throat to their limit. Before a deluge of cum exploded into her stomach, inflating her even more. Raven could barely think let alone move as her stomach grew nearly three more feet in size. Smothering her legs under the combined weight of her stomach and womb.

Raven felt herself being manhandled again as she tried to swallow the jizz still in her throat and mouth; she knew that his next goal was her asshole. That was the one thing they hadn’t done yet; it was still virginally tight and knew that she was in for a new world of pleasure and pain. "G Gwar?... She tried calling out while swallowing his cum.  
"Yes Raven?" He cheerfully asked as he flipped her back onto her gut, leaving her suspended in the air and spanked her ass nice and hard  
"B.... be gentle. It's my first time." She meekly asked as she finally swallowed the cum in her mouth.  
“I’ll use my precum to lube you up good and proper. Then I’ll go as hard as I want. I can’t wait to see my own jizz rocket out that cute, slutty mouth of yours.”

Garfield lumbered onto their bed, which groaned under the weight of the two of them and mounted her massively fat ass. He jerked himself off as he teased and toyed with her tight and puckering hole. Drenching it in rivers of hot precum that flooded down her ass and thighs.  
“All prepped and now, I cannot wait to take this anal virginity. Oooh… I can't wait to feel you clamp and clench around me like a vice on my cock.” He whispered into her ear before grabbing her hip and slammed deep into her inexperienced asshole. 

Raven tensed immediately as she felt him drive deep within her, the air leaving her lungs as the pain and pleasure became intoxicating and mixed together in her mind. Her tits sprayed blasts of milk as she came hard and squirted all over Gar.  
"That's it, fall in love with pleasure and pain! My cum-drenched succubi slut!" Gar howled as each of his thrusts made her distended and engorged body ripple. "You feel so tight. Milk my cock! Milk it." He ordered as he squeezed her throat lightly.”  
Raven, drunk and lost to the pleasure and head-emptying pain; clenched her ass as tight as possible to force him to orgasm. As soon as she did she swore she felt a rumbling and a surge of blinding heat within her bowels. The heat grew heavy and kept pressing further up her body. Wringing out a chain of orgasms that left her speechless.  
Raven lost to the pleasures of the multiple orgasms she didn't notice her belly swell an even greater size. The bed beneath them creaked and collapsed under Raven's cumflated mass. The heat continued to pulse up her body until she had to clench her mouth shut as she struggled to keep all his jizz within her. Her throat bulged and distended as the pressure became too much and rocketing streams of jizz flew out of her nose and mouth and shot out and struck the wall in front of her. Before a flood of cum flowed from Raven onto the remains of their bed.

Gar looked down at Raven, completely stuffed with his seed, saturated in the musk of his body and coated in sweat and his cum. A smile played upon his lips as he rolled her over onto her back again and kissed her. The adrenaline finally passed through his system as he began to perform aftercare with her.  
“I love you and I love what this meant to you. I know I can be a little reluctant to try new things in the bedroom. And, well… After today, I think I can move past my hang ups. Next time we’ll do one of your fantasies.”  
Raven simply smiled and kissed Garfield back. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
